


Ice Break

by WastedYouth26



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedYouth26/pseuds/WastedYouth26
Summary: Ice Hockey/College AU





	1. Introductions

"Lexa?"

"Hey… what's up?" Lexa put her bag down walking over and sitting down on sofa

"The new coach wants us all on the ice at 6pm tonight"

"I know, Costia text"

"I can't wait for you to dump her ass" Anya said from behind them

Lexa rolled her eyes "Don’t start"

"She's an idiot Lexa and she treats you like shit" Anya sat on the sofa

"She does not" Lexa protested "You just don’t like her!"

"Yep course not, your just blinded by good looks to notice" Anya muttered

"Wow erm okay, shall I leave you too it?" Raven smirked

"Nop …by the way Dad is annoyed at us because you didn’t call home" Lexa explained

"Shit I totally forgot" Anya sighed

"He misses us Anya and he looks forward to his call from us, Call him!" Lexa stated

Octavia wandered in the room yawning "Morning"

"Morning it's 2 in the afternoon" Raven laughed

"I had a late night; Lincoln wanted to go out after his football game"

"Right I need to go I have a class, I'll meet you at the rink yeah?" Raven said getting up and quickly kissing Anya "Love you"

"Love you too" Anya smiled watching her girlfriend leave the house

"When do your classes start?" Octavia asked

"Not till Monday" Lexa said

"Mines start tomorrow morning, got my reading list through, the amount of books I need is ridiculous"

"Well you would want to study medicine" Anya smirked

"Yeah yeah, right I'm going to get showered and changed" Octavia smirked

"I'm going to phone Dad" Anya said getting up

"I'm going to see Costia I'll pick you up about half 5" Lexa said lifting her keys

"Are you taking her?"

"Obviously" Lexa rolled her eyes

"I'll catch a ride with O, I can't sit in a car with her" Anya explained

"You're being ridiculous" Lexa snapped

"If you say so" Anya said leaving the room

 

Just after 6 everyone was on the ice waiting on the new coach arriving. They all went quiet when 5 females walked onto the ice.

"Hello…I'm Niylah Adams your new head coach; this is Emori Johnson my assistant coach, Abby Griffin the team doctor and Laura knocks our equipment manager." Niylah introduced them 1-1 and then turned her attention to the only female she hadn’t introduced "And this is Clarke Griffin she is new to the team please make her feel welcome she's new to the area"

Clarke took a deep breath and then went over taking a knee with the rest of the team.

"So about me, I'm 32 I've won 4 gold medals, I had to retire due to a spinal injury, I love the sport, I'm also a fully qualified physiotherapist, I don’t believe in going on the past so for that reason all positions are subject to change also the team of 26 will become a team of 22 so 4 of you will be cut and that decision will be made in the next week or two so I suggest you train hard and show me what you got"

"Are captain and alternatives changing?" Costia asked

"Absolutely, positions need to be earned" Niylah explained

"I've been captain for 2 seasons" Costia whispered to Lexa

"Relax, just show her what you have to offer" Lexa said

"So I don’t know any of you other than your stat reports from last year, so today I'm going to be running drills and then well break you up and have a friendly, sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded

"Great…Awesome…Let's do it" Niylah said blowing her whistle

"Hey I'm Raven"

"Clarke"

"So what position do you play?"

"Forward…You?"

"Defence…welcome to the team, this is Anya, Octavia, Lexa, Luna, Harper and you'll get to know the rest of them"

"Nice to meet you all" Clarke said putting her helmet on

"So is the doctor anything to do with you?" Costia asked

"She's my mum" Clarke said skating away

"Oh great a mummy's girl on the team, we know who the new favourite will be"

"Shut up Costia" Anya snapped shaking her head and skating off

"Okay then…Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Anya, Luna, Harper, AJ, Sasha, Taylor, Gillian, Adelle and Chloe that side of the rink, everyone else the other side" Niylah stated "Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Anya, Luna you're up first for this side let's see what you have"

Niylah proceeded to select the starting team for the other side resulting in Costia and Clarke in a face off.

"Let's see what you have Blondie" Costia smirked

"My name is Clarke" Clarke said before winning the face off

"Them three are great together" Niylah said to Emori

"I agree, I also like them two" Emori added

"Yep…SWITCH!"

2 hours later everyone was in the locker room getting changed

"Good work guys, I'll see you tomorrow at 7am don’t be late" The coach said leaving the room

"So Clarke, what brought you to New York?" Anya asked

"My mum got a new job at the hospital and I was offered a place at NYU so I took it" Clarke explained "Not really a big exciting story"

"How long you played?" Costia asked

"Since I was 7"

"What age are you now?"

"I'm 19" Clarke said taking her Jersey off

Lexa listened profusely to everything being said, she would be lying if she didn’t find the blonde beautiful.

"What you studying?" Raven asked

"Medicine" Clarke said

"Nice me too" Octavia smiled

"Guy's let her breath" Luna smiled "Anyway It's nice to meet you Clarke and welcome to the team, some of us is going for a milkshake feel free to join us"

"Might take you up on that, be nice to get to know where to go and stuff" Clarke said

"Feel free to put your tongue in at any point" Costia spat at Lexa

"What? Are you being serious right now?"

"I see how you're looking at her"

"Cos really…I was listening to what she's saying" Lexa whispered

"Yeah right…sure" Costia slammed her locker door closed leaving the locker room

Anya shook her head watching the scene

"You ready babe?" Raven asked

"Yeah let's go" Anya smiled taking Raven's hand

"Clarke you can catch a ride with us if you like?" Raven said

"It's okay I'll get my mum to drop me off, she wants to catch up with me before she goes to work"

"Promise you'll show?"

"I promise" Clarke smiled

40 minutes later…

Clarke walked into the diner, Raven waved her over to the booths they were sitting in. Anya moved over to let her in.

Lexa walked over to them and sat down sighing

"Now what?"

"She's in a mood over nothing " Lexa sighed

"How can I spell this out…Get…rid… of… her!" Anya said

"So…low down…Anya and Lexa are sisters…us four live together…Octavia is studying medicine, Lexa and Anya are doing some police shit…and I'm studying law" Raven smiled

"Anya and Raven are a couple have been for 2 years, that doesn’t bother you, right?"

"Off course not why would it" Clarke said

"Some people are funny like that" Octavia smiled  "Lexa is seeing Costia she's also on the team, Anya and Costia don’t get on at all incase you didn’t realise that"

"So tell us about you?" Raven asked

"Erm what would you like to know?"

"Surprise us"

"I'm an only child, I live with my mum, she works a lot so I basically see her at training or in the passing, I love ice hockey and acting, I'm studying medicine, I hope to be a trauma surgeon one day. That's about it really"

"Nice" Octavia smiled

"Hey guys" Luna sighed squeezing in beside Lexa

"Where's Cos?"

"At home, she's in a mood" Lexa rolled her eyes "I'm done apologising for nothing"

"Lexa you can do so much better, I get you like her but she's so high maintenance and you're not" Luna explained

"EXACTLY!" Anya smiled

"Right enough. My relationship is not a discussion topic" Lexa stated beginning to feel uncomfortable "I'm going to get a drink"

Lexa left the booth

"She knows she's toxic but sticks by her" Anya snapped "It fucks me right off"

"She'll walk eventually" Octavia added

"Yeah but she's going to get hurt, we all know it" Anya snapped

"Babe it's her choice we can't force her into anything, Lexa isn’t as stupid as you think"

"No I know that…she's far from stupid"

"Costia's her first relationship so she's holding on for dear life" Luna said

"Okay shut up, she's coming back" Octavia said

 

The next morning…

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah just tired, getting back into these morning routines is hard"

Abby parked the car and Clarke got out lifting her bag "See you in their mum"

Clarke walked through the hall and into the locker room; she was pleased to hear the silence.

Raven yawned rubbing her eyes

"5 minutes ladies then I want you on the ice ready to go" Niylah said walking out the locker room

Two hours into practice and everyone was dying.

"Okay guys let's play" Niylah shouted

20 minutes into the game, Clarke's temper was about to blow.

"She tackles me one more time and I swear to god!" Clarke snapped

After the game Clarke stormed into the locker room throwing her gloves and stick down and walking over to Costia.

"I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but you better get over it quickly, I'm not the newbie you can lay into who will take it…I've worked hard to get to where I am and you won't ruin it for me, so if you have something to say…man the fuck up and say it!"

Costia stood up and straight away Lexa stood in the middle of them.

"Guys don’t do this in here!" Raven said

"Is there a problem?" Emori asked

"I don’t know…Is there?" Clarke said staring straight through Costia

"No problem here" Costia said not taking her eyes off Clarke

"Good" Emori said watching for a few more seconds then leaving

Clarke walked over to her locker and sat down taking her boots off, drying the blade and putting them in her cupboard. She lifted her bag and phone and left the locker room.

 

 


	2. Ice Break Chapter 2

2 weeks later…

The first game was an absolute shambles with a 9-0 defeat against the Azgeda Devils.

Octavia kicked her boots of and pulled of her pads.

"Chill out" Lisa sighed

"Chill out are you absolutely kidding me? That was humiliating, were you sleeping out there?" Octavia snapped "Can't believe I didn’t get to start tonight"

"Look it's done let's just move on" Raven said

"What in the fucking hell was that?" Anya snapped coming in the locker room "Costia you didn’t even attempt to play as part of a team, Clarke and Lexa were screaming for you to pass"

Costia went to respond but Niylah walked in.

"ON THE ICE IN TEN MINUTES!" Niylah snapped throwing her clipboard down

"URGHH!" Raven snapped retying her boots

Octavia put hers back on and her pads and made her way straight on the house, Clarke was next to follow.

Everyone was doing drills on the rink instructed by Emori when Niylah walked out with her clipboard.

"Okay firstly that game was not acceptable at all and I hope tomorrow's game is an improvement, I go on and on about team work and yet I did not see that at all tonight." Niylah stated "Octavia you're starting tomorrow alongside Raven, Luna, Clarke, Lexa and Anya"

"I'm sorry what?" Costia asked

"Did I stutter? Costia don’t dare question any of my decisions, you showed tonight you couldn’t play alongside that line up so Anya will step in."

"But…"

"Just shut up Costia!" Anya snapped

"Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow" Niylah said before leaving

30 minutes later Clarke, Octavia, Anya and Raven walked out the college doors into the mist of a heated argument between Lexa and Costia.

"You didn’t fuck pass the puck Cos, you've got this stupid fucking bullshit story coped up in your head and I'm sick of listening to it…I've had it up to here with your shit! Some of us don’t have daddy's forking the bill for our tuition, some of the girls on that team are on scholarships and stop being so fucking selfish and self-centred" Lexa snapped

"Wow!" Anya said

"Well this is awkward" Octavia sighed

"I'm not interested in anyone else" Costia snapped

"Oh for crying out loud…Do you know what I don’t want to be near you right now!" Lexa lifted her bag

"What's that supposed to mean?" Costia asked but Lexa ignored her and kept walking "Babe…Stop…Your being ridiculous"

"Clocks ticking" Anya smirked and then walked towards the car with Raven, Octavia and Clarke.

The next day…

Clarke and Octavia were putting their books back in their bags

"I'm so tired, I'm going to go home and get some sleep before this game" Clarke said

"I'm too wired to sleep, I'm going to grab some lunch with Lincoln and then I'm going to head to the rink and just chill out before the madness"

"My chill out is sleep" Clarke smiled "I'll see you at the rink"

"Do you want a lift?"

"No I'm okay, I'm going to walk and clear my head" Clarke smiled hugging Octavia

 

Lexa was sitting watching the TV on the sofa with Anya at the other side on her phone.

Raven walked in the door causing them both to look up

"Hey how was class?"

"Yeah was okay, got my first assignment so that blows." Raven sighed sitting down on the sofa "Where's O?"

"She's with Lincoln then she's heading straight to the rink"

"Ah okay, I'm going to shower then take a nap" Raven smiled leaning over and kissing Anya

"I'm just going to facetime my dad for a bit and then I have a few things to do before the game" Anya said "I'll be back to get you about 5pm okay?"

"Okay babe" Raven smiled getting up and making her way upstairs to her bedroom

"You coming with or you staying here?" Anya asked

"What exactly do you need to do? Lexa asked

"I need to go pick up a birthday present for Rae and get some books" Anya explained

"I forgot all about that, yeah I'll come let me just quickly get changed" Lexa said turning the TV off and getting up walking out the room and down the corridor to her bedroom

Lexa took the short drive to the shopping centre; both girls got out the car and made their way into the centre. Lexa stopped in her tracks when she noticed Costia kissing Ontaria from the Azgeda Devils, Anya stopped and turned back to face Lexa before realising what Lexa was looking at.

"What the actual fuck I'm going to kick her ass" Anya snapped

"No! Leave it, come on" Lexa said grabbing Anya's arm

"Lexa you cannot be serious"

"I am, come on let's just do what we need to do please" Lexa said taking a deep breath "Please Anya!"

An hour letter Anya was done "Can you drop me off at the garage so I can pick up my car?"

"Sure"

"Lexa are you okay?"

"I'm fine Anya, I just don’t want to talk about it"

"Look she's poison you're better off without her" Anya tried to explain

"Anya can you drop it please"

"Yep okay" Anya sighed

Instead of going back to the house Lexa took a drive to her favourite spot to gather her thoughts.

Anya made her way back to the house when she picked up her car. Raven was sitting in the lounge watching TV when Anya walked in. Raven noticed her girlfriend's features straight away and turned the TV off.

"Is everything okay?"

"I told you… I fucking knew it and everyone just told me to simmer down" Anya snapped

"Baby I'm not sure as to what you're getting at here" Raven said walking over and putting her hands on Anya's waist.

"Fucking Costia, we just caught her kissing Ontario at the mall"

"You're kidding…Is Lexa okay? Where is she?"

"I thought she'd be back here but apparently not" Anya sighed

"Look we need to get going, Lexa's kit bag is in her car anyway, so she'll probably meet us there" Raven said lifting her phone "Go get your gear"

Anya kissed Raven softly before making her way upstairs.

Everyone was sitting in the dressing room when Lexa walked in.

"You're late!" Niylah snapped

"I'm really sorry, I had a flat tyre then got stuck in traffic, I'll be ready in 5 I promise" Lexa stated

"Everyone else get lined up for entrance" Emori instructed

"Have a good game and do me proud"

"Hey babe do you want me to wait?" Costia asked

"I'm good" Lexa snapped

"Look I get you're pissed at me but…"

"COSTIA I SAID IM GOOD!" Lexa snapped

Anya stood at the door with Raven behind her, Costia walked past them with Anya's glare on her the full time.

"Say the word and I'll knock her the fuck out" Anya stated

"Will you please just give it a rest, let's just go out and play a great game that will make me feel a whole lot better!"

"Guys you need to move it!" Emori stated

"I'm ready" Lexa stood up and pulled on her jersey lifting her stick and making her way out towards the tunnel, Lexa made her way to the front behind Costia and in front of Clarke.

"You okay?" Costia asked

"Yep" Lexa said just as the music started and the game announcer began the intros

"So this is a big night for the New York Tree Kru Clan after a massive defeat last night to Azgeda Devils can they pull it back…Starting Netminder tonight for the clan is number 1 Octavia Blake, it's her first game of the season, Joining her is number 12 Anya Woods, Number 28 Raven Reyes. Number 13 Lexa Woods and new blood to the Clan this season Number 21 Clarke Griffin. Can Head Coach Niylah Adams and Assistant Coach Emori Johnson be the new energy this team needs? Captains still to be decided for the Clan so facing off for the Clan tonight will be number 21 Clarke Griffin."

2 minutes into the game and the Clan managed to score their first goal of the season.

"What an absolute beautiful goal scored by number 21 Clarke Griffin assisted by 13 Lexa Woods and I have to say the Clan have come out fighting tonight, they have played tight from the start of the game and continue to show why they're in the league"

By the time the first period was over the Clan were 2 goals up both scored by Clarke and on a high. Costia sat at the other end of the dressing room on her phone.  

Niylah walked into the dressing room

"Okay guys great first period but let's not get ahead of ourselves, Clarke well done, Octavia some beautiful saves out there, Lexa you came close a few times, Luna you too just keep it up and let's win this" Niylah smiled

Lexa stood up making her way out the door

"What's up with her?" Octavia asked

"I'll tell you later" Raven sighed

The end of the match came with Clan taking a 7-3 lead.

Everyone was in the locker room celebrating when Niylah walked in.

"Brilliant game I'd like to see more of that, with that said I have made my decision on captains and for this season the captain of the team will be Clarke and Alternatives being Lexa, Anya and Luna well done guys"

"Laura will sort out your Jerseys and they should be sorted for next game, press release in the morning so well see you all there"

Costia looked absolutely horrified. Niylah and Emori left the room

"Is this a joke?" Costia asked

"For once in your life will you just shut the hell up!"  Anya snapped

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Costia asked looking at Lexa "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend?"

"I think the term you are looking for is EX girlfriend, I seen you with Ontaria don’t insult me any further just stay the fuck away from me" Lexa snapped lifting her bag

"Oh I get it, is this an excuse so you can crack on with her?" Costia said signalling to Clarke

Clarke smirked walking forward

"You took my Captain position is that not enough?"

"I didn’t take anything; you just didn’t earn it to keep it and as for Lexa and I, that's all in your head not everyone on this team is gay so get your fairytale right, you fucked up you and Lexa all on your own"

Costia lifted her arm and punched Clarke square in the jaw, Raven and Octavia quickly stood infront of Clarke before she could retaliate

"I suggest you leave before I do something I won't regret" Anya snapped looking at Costia

"You get that one for free, you won't get another" Clarke snapped spitting some blood from her mouth

Costia smirked before leaving

"Clarke I'm so sorry" Lexa sighed lifting Clarke's chin to check her Jaw and wiping some blood from her face

"Don’t worry about it, not your faults"

"Let's go get you some ice" Octavia said taking Clarke's hand and pulling her out the locker room

"Lexa you need to get her under control before she ruins this team" Luna sighed

"She's no longer my problem; the team can speak to Niylah though" Lexa suggested

 

 


	3. Ice Break Chapter 3

Clarke knocked on Niylah's door and waited patiently for the reply.

"YUP?" Niylah said

Clarke opened the door and made her way in "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, have a seat Clarke I'll be two seconds just trying to book this god damn bus for Saturday's game." Niylah said

Niylah had a look around the office noticing some memorable pictures the Niylah had framed of her accomplishments in hockey.

"Okay done…So I can see that lovely bruise you have on your jaw and your mum is not best pleased about it so feel free to start explaining"

"Nothing to explain Costia punched me and she was lucky I didn’t get a chance to punch her back" Clarke said matter of factly "She got caught cheating on Lexa and seems to have an idea that Lexa and I have something going on which is absolutely ridiculous"

"This is why I hate team relationships they cause drama" Niylah sighed

"Erm I'm not in a relationship, Costia took an instant dislike to me, she's fuming you made me captain and yeah that's pretty much the story" Clarke explained "Coach come on, I played for you last year, you know I don’t like confrontation, you also know Costia is a bad egg look at the game result when you switched her out the starting line-up"

"No I know you're not a fighter Clarke and you’re a team player I'm not disputing it, I got an earful from your mum this morning"

"She's just annoyed I didn’t tell her anything, you know what she's like when she loses control"

Niylah smirked "True, well that's all I needed. Oh Laura sorted your letterman and jerseys they're in your locker"

"Thanks, and thanks for making me captain" Clarke got up making her way to the door

"You deserve it" Niylah smiled "I figured a fresh face would be good to lead the team and bring them tighter together"

"Thanks" Clarke smiled before leaving the office, She made her way through to the locker room and lifted out her skates and training equipment. She figured spending an hour destressing on the ice would help. She got changed into her gear and made her way out on to the ice. Raven, Anya and Octavia were already on the ice.

"Hey you, wow your Jaw is erm…wow" Raven said

"Thanks Raven you sure know how to boost my confidence" Clarke joked

"She got you good" Octavia sighed

"You're lucky you held me back to be fair"

"I wish I didn’t but yeah we didn’t want you getting the heat for it" Raven explained

"Yeah thanks" Clarke said putting her helmet on

2 hours later…

"Clarke were heading home for some Pizza and a movie if you fancy it" Raven asked

"Sure that sounds good, I have my car so if you give me your zip code I'll meet you guys there"

"I'll ride with you and show you where to go" Octavia suggested

"Yeah that works" Clarke smiled

They walked into the house and Octavia showed Clarke into the lounge whilst she quickly went to her bedroom to get changed.

"Clarke what kind of Pizza do you like?" Raven shouted from the kitchen

"Ham and Mushroom" Clarke stated

"Pineapple?"

"Absolutely not" Clarke scrunched her face "That's wrong"

"I'm telling you, her and Lexa are going to hit it off" Raven smirked "They have the same favourite pizza"

"Oh get a grip Raven" Anya laughed

Lexa walked into the house with her headphones on and straight to the kitchen opening the frigde

"Hey you, we ordered Pizza, Clarke's over" Anya smiled

"She is? She must absolutely hate me" Lexa sighed

"Actually no she doesn’t" Raven smiled

"So I've just spoke to Coach and it appears Costia has joined Azgeda Devils as their new alternative"  Clarke said coming into the kitchen "Oh erm hi Lexa"

Raven smirked "Great timing their Clarke"

"Least she's away from me" Lexa sighed "Clarke I'm so sorry about your jaw?"

"Hey don’t be, she got lucky, she won't be next time" Clarke smiled

`"Okay…" Octavia said "I'm ready, what we watching?"

"Love Simon" Raven announced

"What? That's a joke right? I was hoping for something marvel"

"Yep I'm with O" Anya stated

"What the hell is Love Simon?"

"Luna said it was awesome so yeah" Raven smiled "Too the lounge"

They put the film on and got comfy, Lexa sat at one side of the sofa, Clarke sat at the other, Raven and Anya were cuddled up on the cuddle chair and Octavia sat on the floor.

"So Clarke what's the score, you seeing anyone?" Raven asked getting straight to the point

"Nope" Clarke admitted

"You're pretty fit, I don’t get why you're single" Octavia added "And I'm straight saying that"

"Oh thanks O…I think" Clarke laughed "I was with someone for 5 years and then last year when I lost my dad he flaked on me, said I completely changed and he couldn’t deal with it and that was that"

"Shit sorry, forget I asked" Raven sighed

"It's okay" Clarke smiled

"So your Dad died?" Octavia asked

"O!" Lexa snapped "Sorry Clarke these three don’t know when to shut up!"

"It's okay, yeah my dad had Cancer, 3 months we had with him after he was diagnosed, he was my best friend and my biggest fan" Clarke said wiping a tear

Lexa moved over taking her hand, Octavia also got up and sat on the sofa beside Clarke.

"We have your back" Octavia smiled "Your ex is a dick and yeah"

"We lost our mum to cancer" Anya said quietly

"Okay nope were not doing this, it's a happy day" Raven said standing up

"Yeah, let's watch a soppy film about love when my ex has been sleeping with Ontaria and Clarke's ex is a dick, great plan" Lexa joked

The doorbell disturbed them

"Pizza is here" Octavia jumped up rushing to the door

"Great I'm starving" Raven said

Octavia walked in with three pizzas

"Ham and mushroom for Clarke and Lexa" Raven smiled "Spicy Chicken for me and Anya and plain cheese for you" Raven said handing the pizza's out

"There's diet coke in the fridge and water so help yourself" Anya smiled at Clarke

The following week Clarke stormed into the locker room followed by Abby.

"Clarke stop walking away from me" Abby tried

"Or what? Stop pushing me mum…I'm here, I'm studying medicine, what else do you want from me?"

Everyone in the locker room busied themselves trying to ignore the situation.

"Well finish this chat later" Abby sighed walking through the locker room out on to the ice

"You good?" Octavia asked

"Yep" Clarke said pulling on her padding and then changing into her shorts and quickly lacing up her boots.

"Right so…tonight were playing Azgeda, have a clean game and show them what we can do" Niylah said walking through with Emori   "Clarke?"

"What Coach said…let's destroy them" Clarke said pulling on her Jersey "Line up for entry"

Clarke stood up grabbing her gloves and stick and made her way to the tunnel

"Raven, Lexa, Octavia, Anya and Luna can I speak to you for a quick second" Niylah asked

Everyone else left the locker room

"Guy's keep an eye on Clarke tonight please"

"Why?" Lexa asked looking up

"It's her father's one year anniversary, she's on edge today"

"Why are you letting her play?" Anya asked

"Because when Clarke's mind is made up it's made up" Niylah stated "Please just watch her, on ice and off the ice tonight"

"Done" Anya agreed

"Tree Kru starting with number 1 Octavia Blake, 2 Luna Rivers, 13 Lexa Woods, 12 Anya Woods, 28 Raven Reyes and the team captain number 21 Clarke Griffin… Azgeda Devils are starting with number 7 Dee Connelly, 49 Neka Thomlin, 22 a transfer from Tree Kru Costia Green, 28 Ester tuck, 56 Lisa Munro and the Devils captain 10 Ontaria Andrews"

"Both Coaches will be joining us during the 1st period interval Coach Niylah Woods former gold medallist and the Devils coach Nia Andrews but for now it's hockey time!"

The Devils made their way onto the ice and lined up on the line waiting for Tree Kru's entrance to begin.

"4 minutes into the game and number 21 Griffin takes the first shot of the evening unfortunately Connelly seen it coming and gloved the shot…Anya woods just receives 2 minutes for tripping and its 4 on 5 at the minute…Raven Reyes gets the puck, passes to Woods and then to Griffin who shoots and IT'S IN THE BACK OF THE NET! What a goal by number 21, Tree Kru lead"

"Okay switch it up" Niylah said

End of 1st period came with a 3-1 to Tree Kru.

Clarke walked into the locker room and put her headphones on straight away. Everyone just left her too it.

"Good Goal Lexa" Anya said tapping her sister's back "Griffin is on fire"

Octavia sat beside Clarke handing her a protein bar. Clarke smiled taking it "Thanks O"

2nd period became a battle the devils managed to overtake the lead and were now sitting with a 6-3 lead, Clarke was becoming frustrated at the constant tackles on her team and lack of penalties being issues by the ref, she was currently serving 2 minutes for roughing and had 30 seconds left before she could re-join the team, the minute her time was up she was on the ice and managed to get the puck skating up the ice passing to Lexa and then getting herself clear to receive the pass back from Raven shooting and scoring.

"That's the 3rd goal from Griffin this evening"

Costia banged her stick on the ice

Clarke was skating up the sideboard beside Ontaria when she felt herself being flung across the ice. Raven and Lexa stood up at the bench shouting at the ref along with Niylah and Emori.

"Nope she's not getting up" Abby said making her way on the ice

Anya was already up in Costia's face, Luna and the others were trying to pull her away

Everyone clapped as Clarke made her way off the ice helped by Abby and Emori.

End of 2nd period came with the score tying 6-6.

"Griffin talk to me are you okay?" Niylah asked walking into the locker room

"Yes she just winded me, I'm good I promise" Clarke said

"Clarke this is on me, she's pissed at me" Lexa stated

"No she's just an arse plain and simple Lex" Clarke stated "Relax It's fine"

The Tree Kru managed to take home the win with a 8-6 score.

The girls decided to head to the ark for some milkshakes however heading towards their cars they were greeted with Costia, Ontaria and a few others.

"Here we go" Anya sighed

"Hey blondie…"

"Costia I suggest you shut the fuck up, I don’t need to watch what I do or say here so don’t push your luck" Clarke stated

"Oh yeah? Or what?"

"Don’t push me" Clarke said through gritted teeth

"I've gave it some thought and now that I've upgraded your welcome to my left overs, but just to make you aware she's a fucking tease"

"No she just didn’t want to put out on you and let's face it she had a fucking point" Anya snapped

"Cos do us all a favour and just shut up and move on"

"Lexa I moved on months ago sweetie, Ontaria had no issues pleasing me…"

Before Costia could finish Clarke's fist had met Costia's nose

"That's the owed one and if you say one more word I'll break your jaw!" Clarke snapped "Now get the hell away from us"

"Costia leave it" Ontaria said helping her up

"This isn’t over" Costia said

"Oh I think you'll find it is!" Lexa said standing infront of Clarke "I've made a shit load of mistake Cos but you are by far at the top of my list, good luck"

"Let's go get a milkshake I'm parched" Anya stated putting her arm around her sister

They reached the cars and Clarke scrunched her face when opening her car door.

"Yeah you're not driving, look at that hand" Octavia stated taking Clarke's keys "Come on I'll drive, you can pick your car up tomorrow"

 


	4. Ice Break Chapter 4

"LEXA?!" Anya shouted "Will you hurry up we need to be at the coach in 20 minutes"

"I don’t see why we can't bloody drive there ourselves"

"I'm with her, I can't be arsed with all the noise on this bus"

"Coach demanded we all ride on the bus we don’t have a choice" Raven said "Will you both hurry"

"I'm coming" Lexa said coming down stairs with her bag

"4 Days no Lincoln, this is shit!" Octavia snapped coming through with her bag

They reached the coach with 2 minutes to spare

"Take your time girls we have all day" Niylah said

"Sorry, Lexa was taking forever" Anya smirked walking up to the back of the bus and sitting next to Luna, Octavia and Raven followed. Lexa sat in the middle of the coach in an empty space and put her head phones in.

"What's up with her?" Luna asked

"Nothing she's been in a grump all morning" Anya sighed

Clarke got up and made her way down to where Lexa was and sat down. Lexa took her head phones out.

"What up?" Clarke asked

"Nothing" Lexa sighed

"You’re a rubbish liar and as the captain of this team I demand to know why my alternative is sad" Clarke smiled

"I'm just tired and honestly drained with all the drama of the past few weeks" Lexa admitted "Costia has been texting and…"

"Look Costia is an absolute idiot, you deserve so much better than that, ignore her block her number" Clarke suggested

"I just feel like an idiot I genuinely had no idea"

"That's because you're not an ass and wouldn’t treat someone like that" Clarke smiled "Lex your absolutely gorgeous, girls will be knocking the door down to get to you now"

"Yeah right" Lexa rolled her eyes

They arrived at the hotel 6 hours later

"Okay listen up guys, no partying get some rest we have a big game tomorrow night so I want you in the rink for 7am tomorrow" Niylah explained "Some of you are sharing, some of you have rooms of your own, myself, Emori ,Abby,  and Lauren will all be on the 4th floor you guys are on the 5th, please don’t embarrass me, any shit tonight or anyone I catch in any trouble will be benched tomorrow, do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and agreed before getting off the bus.

"Who you sharing with?" Raven asked Octavia

"Luna, presuming you and Anya are sharing?"

"Off course"

"Lexa who you sharing with?"

"No-one I have a room to myself" Lexa said praising the lord in her head she wanted the peace

"Well you though wrong Niylah, Jesus Christ…I get enough of her at friggin home!" Clarke snapped

"What's up?" Lexa asked

"She thought I'd want to share with my mum" Clarke snapped

"Abby said you would prefer it" Niylah said

"Off course she did" Clarke said "I'm going to frigging kill her! No wonder she wanted to make her own way here!"

"Why don’t you share with me?" Lexa said "I have a room to myself"

"Seriously? You wouldn’t mind?"

"No absolutely not" Lexa lied "Come on let's go"

"Tell her when you see her I'm sharing with Lexa and don’t for the love of god tell her the room number"

"Clarke she's your mum"

"She's a pain in my arse!" Clarke snapped "I can't breathe with her constantly in my ear"

Clarke lifted her bag and followed Lexa and the others upstairs.

"Thought you had a room of your own?" Raven smirked

"Change of plan" Lexa said

"Thanks so much for doing this Lexa the thought of sharing with my Mum made me want to shoot myself"

"I'm sure Lexa is overjoyed to have some company" Anya smirked

"Shut up Anya" Lexa snapped

Lexa was relieved when she realised Anya and Raven were at the start of the corridor and her room was at the end. She opened the door and walked into the room followed by Clarke. Both stopped when they realised the king-size bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor you can take the bed" Lexa said

"Don’t be stupid the bed is huge, I don’t mind sharing if you don't" Clarke said

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, besides well be that tired well crash" Clarke smiled falling onto the bed making Lexa smile

Clarke lifted the remote turning on the TV.

"I do love this movie" Clarke smiled putting the remote down

"Mamma Mia?" Lexa looked at Clarke

"Yeah it's amazing, I still need to see the second one, I keep meaning too" Clarke explained

Lexa lay on the bed beside her "Not my movie of choice but I'll give it a go"

2 hours later…

"Okay that was not the worst"

"Oh yeah" Clarke smiled making Lexa's tummy fluttered "So watching the second one with me won't be out the question"

"Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves here" Lexa laughed

Both got distracted with the door being knocked.

Clarke jumped up and made her way to the door.

"Hello Captain, were hungry are you and grumpy pants coming for food?" Anya asked

"I am not grumpy and where you guys going? I seen a TGI's"

"Yeah sure let's go"

"Let me just grab my jacket" Clarke smiled letting them into the room

"Oh this looks cosy" Raven winked at Lexa

"Shut up Rae" Lexa snapped

"Ready?" Clarke said coming out the bathroom

"Yep we've to get O and Luna on route down"

They all took the 20 minute walk down to TGI's.

"What you get?" Clarke asked

"Fajitas" Lexa smiled

"She always gets Fajitas" Raven rolled her eyes

"Did you get mozzarella sticks?" Lexa asked Anya

Anya nodded

"And no were not sharing them" Anya smirked

"What why?" Lexa said horrified

"Raven already asked" Anya said

"I'm your sister"

"I'm her girlfriend" Raven argued

"Relax Lex you can share mine" Clarke laughed

"Yeah Lex relax" Anya smiled

"Need to pee" Clarke said getting up and leaving the booth

"Lex? Is this a new nickname?" O asked

"No it isn’t and don’t make an issue out it" Lexa stated

"Only Clarke calls her it" Luna joked

"Will you all shut up!"

"Did you hear they are sharing a bed O?" Raven smirked

"What…Hold up…when did this happen" O said putting her drink down "Why am I always last to know these things"

"OH MY GOD Enough!" Lexa snapped "Clarke sharing with me was last minute so it's a king-size room end off, I offered to sleep on the floor"

"Lexa she's fucking gorgeous don’t even deny it" Luna stated

"I am not denying it, but she's also straight and I've just got out a toxic relationship so let's not be playing cupid"

"She's not straight, I'm totally calling it" Anya said 

"Will you all shut up I'm serious!" Lexa said glaring at them

Clarke pushed back into the booth and sat down.

"So tomorrow's game, O your starting did Niylah tell you?"

"No she didn’t but I was hoping" Octavia smiled

"Now their team is pretty fucking good and they're pretty much on the ball so we need to dig deep, they absolutely hammered Azgeda last week, not as if that takes much right enough" Clarke explained

"Relax Clarke we got this" Anya said

The food arrived just at that and everyone shut up and enjoyed their food.

Anya nudged Raven causing Raven to look at what she was getting at.

Lexa was sharing her fajitas with Clarke and smiling and Clarke was looking at Lexa with just as much light in her eyes.

The next night…

Everyone was kitted up and standing in the tunnel. Clarke was at the back with Raven.

"You nervous Captain?"

"Yes and I have no idea why, there's a lot of people out there and if we win this we jump 8 points ahead of Azgeda and I absolutely hate them." Clarke admitted

Abby tapped Clarke on the shoulder

"You okay?"

"Yes mum I'm fine"

"Just wanted to check, I know this was the last game your dad was at"

"Mum I said I'm fine, just drop it!" Clarke snapped putting in her gum shield

The end of the game came with Tree Kru losing 4-1.

Clarke walked into the locker room throwing her stick down and then her helmet.

"Relax we played hard" Anya said

"We lost…end off!" Clarke snapped

"Clarke it's okay" Lexa said softly

"No…No it's not" Clarke snapped taking off her boots and heading to the shower room

"What is going on?" Lexa asked

"Erm she had words with her mum at the start of the game" Raven admitted "She was edgy earlier"

30 minutes later

They were walking back to the hotel. Clarke was practically silent the full way.  They said goodbyes heading back to their allocated rooms. Clarke picked up her pyjamas and went to the bathroom to get changed. Lexa put her phone on charge took a deep breath and then went to her bag getting out her own pyjamas. Once Clarke came out the bathroom Lexa went in got changed, brushed her teeth and then got in beside Clarke in the bed. Lexa put her head phones in and picked up her phone.

5 minutes later Clarke took Lexa's hand and arm and moved it so she could crawl in. Lexa confused took her head phones out and moved her phone.

"I just need you to hold me Lex and not ask questions" Clarke said softly

"Ok" Lexa said wrapping her arms around Clarke and holding her tightly

A few minutes later she felt Clarke's tears.

"Hey…What's going on" Lexa said moving so she could look at Clarke

"That was the last stadium my dad seen me play, everytime I looked in the stand I could see him and I just…I fucking miss him so much Lex and my mum keeps pushing me in every direction and I'm just drained with it all" Clarke admitted

"I get that, when my mum died I didn’t know how to function never mind anything else, my dad is also my best friend and he was hurting so much and I couldn’t fix it, Anya and I were at each other's throats constantly and all we wanted was for her to open the front door and tell us both to shut up. To be honest that's why we came to College here instead of back home, just to get away"

"I try to get away from her she bloody follows me, she loves me I get that, but she is constantly trying to map my life out for me. I'm not allowed to make my own decisions" Clarke explained lying back in Lexa's arms again Lexa tightened her grip.

Didn’t take them both long to fall asleep. Clarke woke up first in the morning still cuddled in to Lexa she got up slowly and gently and quickly getting dressed making her way out the hotel room and down to the lobby, She pulled her hood up and put in her headphones making her way outside.

Lexa woke up and yawned she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Clarke?"

No response resulted in Lexa feeling nervous; she got up going into the bathroom and turning on the shower before lifting her phone to check it.

20 minutes later she was showered and changed and just about to go meet Anya and Raven when Clarke walked in the door.

"Hey" Clarke smiled "Sorry about last night, I was a mess"

"Don’t worry about it" Lexa said "You okay?"

"Yeah I went down the rink had a skate and cleared my head, I feel much better"

"Good I'm glad" Lexa smiled

"Thanks for being their last night" Clarke said

"No problem, Just going to meet Anya and Raven for brunch, do you want to come?"

"No I'm good I'm going to shower and just chill out" Clarke said "Tell them I said Hi and sorry about my mood last night"

"You have nothing to apologise for Clarke."

 

 


	5. Ice Break Chapter 5

Lexa walked into the house with Anya, Octavia and Clarke were sitting on the floor with the books surrounding them looking stressed. Raven was sitting on the sofa with her phone.   
"Everything okay?" Anya asked  
"They have an exam tomorrow and there both panicked about it" Raven rolled her eyes   
"You are aware we have a game in like 2 hours yes?" Anya asked  
"Like we can forget Azgeda have been posting big threats all day" Octavia snapped   
"Azgeda can do one, were going to smash them" Raven smirked getting up "Right I'm away to get showered"  
"Shit I said I'd call Lincoln they have a game too" Octavia jumped up and ran up the stairs towards her room  
Raven laughed shaken her head and then made her own way upstairs, Anya followed leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.  
Clarke closed her books and put them in her bag standing up.  
"Suppose I should get down to the rink and get organised, Niylah wants to run plays with me.  
"Do you need a lift?" Lexa asked fumbling with her fingers.  
"It's okay I don’t mind walking; besides you need to get ready"  
"I'm good to go, all my stuff is at the rink" Lexa said  
"Have you eaten yet?" Clarke asked  
"No, I'll grab something later" Lexa smiled "let me give you a lift to the rink"  
"Only if we can grab food first, I'm absolutely starving and all them pair seem to eat is pizza" Clarke sighed rolling her eyes   
"Tell me about it, Me and Anya tend to eat without them, there's only so much pizza someone can eat."  
"How about subway?" Clarke asked  
"Sounds like a plan" Lexa smiled making Clarke's tummy jump  
Clarke followed Lexa to her car trying to rationalise in her head the feelings Lexa was given her.

Clarke walked into the locker room followed by Niylah.  
"Okay ladies, Azgeda have been on the wind up all day as you're all aware. I'm proud of you all for not reacting to their tweets and being the bigger team. Best way to win is on the house. Clarke and I have been running plays and I think we need to be mindful that Ontaria and Costia are both powerful influences on the team and will do anything to wind us up. Play clean and have a good game…Over to you Clarke."  
"Yeah I don’t have much to say, you know I hate them…we all know we can beat them, we've did it before…let's line up for intro. Oh and one more thing…Have fun" Clarke smiled putting her gumsheild in  
Clarke made her way to the tunnel and let her team fist bump her as they walked past. She then waited for her number to be called last as she made her way onto the rink and straight to centre line to stand with her team for intros, puck drop and photos before face off.  
"Miss me blondie?"  
"Like a heart attack" Clarke said  
…  
6 minutes to go before the end of the game, Tree Kru were winning by 4 to Azgeda's 1. Lexa had just scored her 2nd goal of the night and was celebrating with the team. Clarke released her from a hug and then made her way to face off again.  
"What's up Ontaria you look like you're about to cry, Costia not satisfying you enough?"  
Clarke won the face off and raced up the rink with the puck passing to Raven who then passed to Lexa who then passed to Clarke who hammered the puck in the left side of the net. She turned to meet her teammates but felt a sharp pain in her right leg as she was thrown across the ice.  
The final buzzer went but no-one was interested. Lexa and Raven were down on the ice beside Clarke as the rest of the team began making their way on the ice. Niylah was shouting at Azgeda's head coach Nia as Abby and Emori made their way on the rink.  
"Clarke…" Abby said "Hey…Clarke, it's mum open your eyes sweetheart"  
Clarke turned slightly throwing up on the rink.  
"Her right leg is broken" Abby said "Were going to need paramedics to move her"  
Lexa got up skating over to Ontaria and punching her straight in the face.  
Anya quickly made her way over to her sister and stood in front "she's not worth it, don’t give her the satisfaction."  
"She's broke her fucking leg Anya, she's a fucking maniac"  
Costia laughed   
"What the fuck is funny!" Lexa snapped pushing past Anya  
"She had it coming" Costia said   
Lexa laughed and then lunged forward at Costia, They were pulled apart with some team mates and Anya. Ontaria stood infront of Costia "Touch her again I fucking dare you"  
"Or fucking what?" Anya said standing infront of Lexa "Threaten my sister again I fucking dare you!"  
"MY TEAM THAT SIDE OF THE ICE NOW!" Niylah snapped "One of you own is injured, stop this now!"  
Lexa glared at Azgeda before skating back towards Clarke. She pulled of her Jersey and wiped Clarke's head and mouth. Clarke had tears streaming down her face clearly in pain.   
"Sweetie the paramedics will be here shortly then we can get you moved, I can't move it back into place without getting you some stronger pain relief" Abby stated  
"Hey champ, you got this, a few more minutes I promise" Niylah said kneeling next to Abby  
Lexa was holding Clarke's hand.

Emori and Laura started moving every one of the ice. The porters were moving everyone else out the arena.

The paramedics made their way onto the ice. Abby stood up briefing them.

"Hi Clarke my name is Nate, I'm a doctor, I work with your mum at the hospital. I'm just going to put a line in so you're going to feel a slight scratch, but then I promise you won't feel anything else okay?"  
Clarke nodded and looked at Lexa before falling asleep.  
"Ok let's get her onto a stretcher be careful with that leg" Nate instructed  
"Were going to have to cut the boot off Abby"  
"Her dad bought her them" Abby said horrified "She'll freak"  
"We could do more damage is we pull them off" Nate said "Look at the break Abby and the bruising"  
"I know!" Abby snapped "Okay yep do it, but the least amount of damage she'll want to keep them"  
10 minutes later and they were lifting Clarke off the ice.  
"You okay?" Niylah asked Lexa  
"Yes" Lexa said lifting Clarke's stick, gum shield and helmet before making her way off the ice to get changed.  
She walked into the locker room and everyone stood up.  
"How is she?" Anya asked  
"She's away to the hospital, they sedated her, I just want to get changed and get there" Lexa said putting Clarke's stuff in her cubicle.  
"Okay guys I know that was pretty horrific to see but we need to all remain calm"  
"Are you joking me Niylah? Did you see that out there…it was a deliberate attack!" Lexa snapped  
"Lexa I am well aware of that, and I will be speaking to the committee the minute I know the injuries on Clarke; however can I remind you that you also assaulted two players tonight"  
"You're lucky I didn’t kill them" Lexa snapped "They deliberately fucking hurt her"  
"Lexa you need to calm down" Anya said softly "I know you're angry, were all fuming…"  
"It's my fault Anya…It's my psychotic ex-girlfriend that's calling all the shots"  
"Exactly your ex-girlfriend is calling the shots, not you!" Niylah snapped "Costia is a bad egg, she knows how to wind people up as does Ontaria, they want reactions!"  
"Lexa you're not to blame" Raven said   
Lexa continued getting changed ignoring them all, she finished tying her shoes and then lifted her car keys and bag.  
"Lexa let me drive" Anya said  
"I'm good; I just want to get to the hospital to make sure she's okay"  
"Lexa if you calm down I will take you to the hospital, but Anya is right. You shouldn’t be driving when you wound up like this" Niylah said  
Lexa looked at Niylah "Okay" Lexa said calmly handing her keys to Anya  
"Okay" Niylah nodded "let me get my keys and well go" 

Niylah returned with her keys and put her arm round Lexa as they left the locker room. Anya took a deep breath and sat down.  
"Wow" Raven said "I have never seen her that angry"  
"I thought she was going to lamp me, the red mist just covered her eyes" Anya said   
"Let's go get a milkshake and get out of here" Luna said "Don’t think I'm ready to go home till we know Clarke is okay"  
"Yeah sounds like a plan" Octavia agreed

The team all made their way out the locker room getting into their cars and all agreeing the meet at the dropship.  
"I think Lexa likes Clarke" Octavia said from the back seat  
"State the fucking obvious why don’t you" Raven laughed  
"Honestly O keep up" Anya said  
"Isn't Clarke straight?" Raven asked  
"Minor detail, I think that's going to change the two of them can't keep their eyes off each other" Anya smiled


	6. Ice Break Chapter 6

A week later and Clarke was getting home.

"Mum will you just quit fussing, I'm fine" Clarke snapped

"Clarke you need to use the chair!"

"No I don’t, Lee said I could use the crutches, I don’t need a chair"

"Clarke you're clearly in pain!" Abby said "I'm a doctor not an idiot"

"NO IM NOT!" Clarke snapped sitting back down on the bed and launching the crutches across the room "I'm pissed off frankly!"

Abby kneeled down and looked at her daughter

"I understand that"

"No you don’t Mum, I'm out the remainder of the season, my boots are ruined…All because of a jealous silly twisted bitch!" Clarke fumed

Niylah stood at the door watching the scene.

"Hey champ!" Niylah smiled

Clarke wiped her eyes "hey"

"Clarke wants to use the crutches but she's still in pain when walking and refuses to use the chair" Abby explained

"What if you let me and someone else help you" Niylah said "I have someone with me, who's been doing my head in all week to see you"

Raven popped her head through the door

"Hi buddy" Raven smiled

Clarke could help but smile at the goofy smile Raven had on her face.

"So everyone else says hey and wanted to come but you were only allowed one visitor at a time" Raven smiled

"So what if we help you to the car and you use me and Raven as support" Niylah suggested

"Okay" Clarke smiled

"Okay Raven listen to exactly what I say" Niylah said

"Sure thing coach"

"So were both going to pull her up with her arms and then Clarke will put her arms around our necks and well support her back when walking."

"Okay yep"

"On the count on 3…1…2…3" Niylah said

Clarke scrunched her face standing up and Abby closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Okay baby steps" Niylah said

Clarke took a deep breath

"You got this babe take your time" Raven said

Abby walked behind them with the chair and crutches.

5 minutes into the walk Niylah could clearly see Clarke was in pain.

"You know what let's just take a rest for a second" Niylah suggested

"Great idea" Raven said looking at Niylah concerned

"You know Clarke maybe you should use…"

"Raven seriously do not finish that sentence!" Clarke snapped

"Okay then" Raven said

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Abby snapped

"Abby just leave it she's doing great, if she feels she can manage we need to support that!"

"Oh for goodness sake Niylah she has 4 pins in her leg"

"I respect you’re a doctor Abby, but your forgetting I'm also a physio so just calm it and meet us at the car" Niylah said firmly

Abby stared her out before huffing and moving forward with the chair and crutches

"She is doing my fucking head in!" Clarke snapped "I can't even look at her, she has an opinion on absolutely everything"

"Okay okay calm down" Niylah laughed "She's still your mum!"

"She let them cut my fucking boots Niylah!" Clarke snapped "she knows how much they mean to me!"

"Clarke she didn’t have a choice" Niylah explained "Your leg was in pretty bad shape"

"Yep I've heard all this…I'll tell you something when I'm better, Ontaria better have fucking immigrated the country because I am going to kill her!"

"Yeah calm yourself rocky, you're in no fit state to be killing anyone" Raven laughed "besides, Lexa punched her pretty good, heard she broke her nose and then she went for Costia but we had to intervene…!"

"You're kidding" Clarke said

"Nope and it cost her a 2 game suspension!" Niylah stated

An hour later they reached the car

Clarke looked exhausted and pale.

"Well done champ" Niylah smiled "But you now need to rest because technically you've ran before you can walk"

"Uh huh" Clarke said getting in the car with help from Abby and Raven

"So the team were wondering if they could visit Clarke?" Raven asked

"Sure, I think Clarke could do with company"

Clarke rolled her eyes

"I'll see you tomorrow" Niylah smiled "Txt me if you need me"

"Well stop by later tonight okay?" Raven said

"Sounds good" Clarke sighed "Thanks for helping me Rae"

 

Raven walked into the house

"How is she?" Octavia asked

"Angry, Sore, Determined, Wanting to commit a murder" Raven said "She's totally opposed to using wheel chair to it took us an hour to walk her to the car…Niylah and I had to like support her, she's pretty determined I'll give her that"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Anya asked

"Well Abby has approved for us to go round tonight so I've said to Luna and a few others" Raven explained

"Yeah we can take some pizza and stuff" Octavia smiled

Lexa's phone chiming distracted them all.

**Heard you punched Ontaria, you didn’t need to do that. C x**

Lexa got up off the chair and made her way into her room.

**She had it coming, I'm so sorry Clarke, this is all on me. X**

Lexa lay on her bed waiting on the response. She was shocked when she seen Clarke's name flash across her screen in a Facetime call.

"Hey" Lexa smiled weekly

"Hey you…This isn’t your fault so don’t for a second think it is" Clarke said

"Clarke my ex is pulling the strings"

"She's your ex Lexa she's just jealous"

"Jealous of what though, she was the one cheating on me!" Lexa sighed

"Because let's face it you're on the way up and she's on the way down" Clarke stated "Lex your frigging gorgeous any girl would be lucky to have you"

"Clarke she's jealous of you" Lexa sighed rubbing her eyes "You've had my full attention since you joined the team, I just…I know your straight and stuff but arghh I'm sorry I just thought you should know she's not imagining things, when they hurt you I wanted to fucking kill them, I've never been as angry, I'm really good at controlling it."

"Lex…I…"

"You don’t have to say anything, nothing is going to change, you're my friend, I just wanted to be honest with you."

"I appreciate that" Clarke said "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Course I do Lex" Clarke sighed "Raven said she's bringing Pizza who else is going to share with me"

Lexa smiled "Suppose I should shower"

"See you soon" Clarke smiled

"Bye Clarke"

Lexa ended the call took a deep breath and then got up heading into the bathroom to run the shower.

Clarke lay on her bed processing everything Lexa had just told her.

"What you thinking?" Abby asked

"Nothing, just catching up with Lex"

"She was great on the ice when this happened. She held your hand the full time and even came to the hospital everyday for an update" Abby explained "She got a two match suspension too for defending you."

"Why didn’t she come see me?"

"She just wanted and update to know you were okay" Abby explained

"She just told me she likes me Mum" Clarke blurted out

"I knew that"

"What Why?"

"She looks at you like you’re the only girl in the world Clarke"

"I'm straight I think" Clarke explained "I've only been with guys, kissed guys even, I'm still not ready for more than that"

"And that's okay too, Clarke follow your heart that's the only advice I can give you"

"I'm so confused now" Clarke explained

"Why?"

"Because she likes me" Clarke sighed

"Clarke what's not to like…you’re a griffin" Abby smiled "You have your father's eyes, no-one can deny them"

Clarke smiled

"We cuddled when we were away that night me and you had the fight at the rink, I was so upset about Dad and she just held me and I felt safe and warm..."

"Clarke it sounds to me like you also like her, you don’t let anyone cuddle you" Abby smirked

"I don’t know what I feel all I know is she's a girl and I'm a girl and…"

"Clarke you can't help who you fall for" Abby said "It's just Lexa"

"Mum she is beautiful, she could have any girl she wants…she's talented and strong and…"

"She likes you" Abby smiled

Clarke yawned "Get some sleep, the girls will be over soon, I'll send them up when they get here"

"Okay" Clarke said pulling her blanket over her

 

3 hours later…

"Shhhh she's sleeping" Raven whispered

"You’re the one that stepped on my foot Raven!" Octavia snapped

"Oh my god shut up the pair of you!" Luna said

"I'm actually wide awake" Clarke smirked

"Oh great" Raven smiled "Was nervous about waking you up we know what you're like when you're tired"

"Hey how you feeling" Anya smiled

"Pretty sore" Clarke admitted

"We brought some scary films we know you like them" Luna smiled

"And Pizza" Raven smiled

They all ate the Pizza and spent time catching up before Raven set the DVD up. Octavia and Luna got comfy on the sofa in Clarke's room. Raven and Anya sat on the bean bag. Lexa sat on the floor against the wall.

"Lex that cannot be comfortable, come lie up here beside me" Clarke said

"I don’t want to hurt your leg, honestly I'm fine here"

"Quit being an idiot, get up here" Clarke said

"Yeah besides, Clarke's a wimp and will need someone to hold her hand" Raven smirked

"Shut up Raven!" Clarke and Lexa said at the same time causing everyone else to smirk.

Lexa got up and gently lay beside Clarke on the bed.

Halfway through the movie Lexa noticed Clarke crying.

"Hey what wrong?" Lexa said moving closer to Clarke and wrapping her arms around her

"Nothing I'm just emotional and sore…sorry"

Raven paused the film and turned the light on

"Hey don’t be silly, do you want me to get your mum?"

"No I just need to take more pain killers" Clarke sighed "It's just sore no matter what I do"

"You got this" Octavia said handing Clarke the painkillers from her nightstand and some water

"Sorry guys"

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Luna stated "You're handling this like a champ"

"Do you want us all to leave and you can rest?" Anya asked

"No I actually like having you all here"

Clarke let her head rest on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa held her close.

Raven smiled turning the light back off and pressing play.

Clarke fell asleep shortly after and Lexa lay just holding her as her mind went into overdrive. The film ended, Raven turned it off and then turned the room light back on. Abby slowly opened the door to peak in she smiled seeing Clarke asleep.

"Were going to go and let her rest" Luna whispered

"I don’t want to move, I don’t want to wake her" Lexa said

"I need to wake her anyway, she needs to take these" Abby said holding a cup with some pills in it

"She took pain killers about an hour ago"

"Okay, she still needs these to help her sleep and for the swelling" Abby smiled walking round to the other side of Clarke.

"Sweetie wake up" Abby said gently shaking Clarke.

Clarke opened her eyes and then realised she was on Lexa's shoulder

"Sorry" Clarke mutter

"Don’t be" Lexa smiled "Were going to go, it's late and you need to rest"

"Thanks for coming over" Clarke looked at her friends "Sorry I fell asleep"

"Don’t be silly, well see you soon, well see ourselves out Abby" Raven smiled waving as all her friends piled out her room

"Bye girls" Abby smiled

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Ice Break Chapter 7

"You wanted to see us?" Lexa said coming into Nylah's room with Octavia, Anya, Raven and Luna.

"Guys I need your help" Niylah sighed "So my girlfriend is Clarke's new physio and I've been helping her with Clarke's recovery but…Clarkes….how do I put this…she's a fucking a nightmare" Niylah said running her hands through her hair "Gemma has remained exceptionally calm…god knows why because I'm ready to throttle her…"

Lexa bit her bottom lip and smirked.

"What do you need us to do?" Lexa asked

"Well we thought Aqua therapy would be awesome but Clarke's new favourite words are I can't and No!" Niylah explained "Were constantly refereeing between her and Abby and it's just a nightmare."

"When's her appointment?" Anya asked

"Today at 3"

"Okay let's all go get our swim gear" Raven smiled "I love a challenge"

"No guys you don’t understand she's impossible, I can't even get her in the fucking water"

"Just you calm yourself down, we got this coach" Anya smiled

Just after 3pm all 5 girls arrived in the midst of a shouting match. Clarke was sitting in the chair refusing to let anyone press the button to lower her into the water.

"Niylah what part of I'm not getting in the water do you not grasp!" Clarke snapped

"Clarke this is part of your recovery!" Niylah snapped

"Clarke I just really feel…" Gemma attempted taking the nicely nice approach

"Gemma I appreciate your concern I really do but I am not getting in the water…I understand your trying to do your job but seriously just give it a rest!"

"Clarke were trying to help you!" Niylah said clearly frustrated

"Hello, what's all the shouting about?" Raven smiled

Clarke put her hand over her face "Give me strength!"

"I asked them all here to help!" Niylah said

"I don’t need their fucking help, I don’t need anyone's help, what I need is for people to actually bloody listen to what I am saying…Just back the fuck off and let me breath!" Clarke snapped finally losing every ounce of patience she had

"I give up!" Niylah snapped throwing her hands in the air

"Guys can I have a minute with Clarke" Lexa asked

"Sure" Gemma smiled ushering everyone else to the other side of the pool.

"Talk to me" Lexa said kneeling down in front of Clarke

"They're all pushing me Lex and it's doing my head in" Clarke snapped as tears appeared in her eyes "They're pushing the water physio stuff and I can't frigging walk unaided never mind swim."

"Okay…well were all here to help you" Lexa smiled "You have 5 girls in bikinis all ready to catch you when you fall."

"That's your dream Lex not mine" Clarke smiled

"Well yeah, maybe not them 5 considering one of them is my sister and one of them is dating my sister" Lexa joked "Let us help you Clarke, I promise I won't let anything happen to you"

"I really hate the water, I can't swim Lex and my mobility is not great and I'm just frustrated"

"I get that…But I'll be there and so will our friends and we can all swim so you will be fine" Lexa smiled wiping Clarke's tears away

"Okay" Clarke sighed

"Gemma, Niylah" Lexa shouted

They both walked over

"Lower her into the pool" Lexa said moving away from the chair and getting in the pool "I'll be here the minute you get in"

The other 4 girls lowered themselves into the pool at the other end. Raven swam over to Lexa.

"We got this" Raven smiled at Clarke

"Okay so when you're in the water well help you out the chair" Niylah said getting in the pool

"The water is only up to your waist Clarke" Lexa reassured

Gemma lowered Clarke down into the water on the chair. Clarke's nerves were getting the better of her.

"Give me your hands" Lexa said standing in front of Clarke

"Raven and I will support you like we did at the hospital and you can hold Lexa's hands. All I need you to do is walk from one end of the pool and back again" Niylah said

"And we can go at whatever speed you want too" Lexa smiled

Clarke took her first step and stumbled a little causing Lexa, Raven and Niylah to catch her.

"See we all have your back" Raven smiled

Clarke's grip on Lexa's hands couldn’t get any tighter if they tried.

"Just look at me, were not going to let anything happen I promise" Lexa said softly

"One step at a time" Niylah reassured

"That's it Clarke you're doing great" Gemma said from poolside watching Clarke's every move and taking notes.

Abby stood watching from the glass upstairs and smiled.

Later that night…

"Hi girls" Abby smiled "Are you hungry?"

"No were good Mum, Lexa brought some stuff over for us to snack on" Clarke said

"Great I'm just going to be in my study if you need anything just shout"

"Thanks Abby" Lexa smiled

"I'm going to do something, and I just need you to go with it" Clarke said

"Okay" Lexa said confused

Clarke put her hand on Lexa's cheek and one hand behind her neck pulling her towards her.

"Clarke…" Lexa panicked

"Lex please just kiss me" Clarke said before closing the gap

It was soft and gentle with both reluctant to pull away.

"I'm confused" Lexa said looking at Clarke

"Your confused…I'm straight Lexa" Clarke said with a bit of a bite

"I'm well aware, you’re the one that kissed me" Lexa said

"Because I can't get you out my frigging head…ever since you admitted how you feel my mind has been in overdrive and I don’t know what the fuck I'm supposed to do…and that kiss was probably the best kiss I've ever had with anyone and…"

Lexa closed the gap between them again this time with a bit more demand for dominance. Clarke let out a little moan into the kiss causing Lexa's tummy to do summersaults. She gently bit Clarke's bottom lip before letting her forehead touch Clarkes.

"Wait…Wait…Wait" Clarke said

"What is this for you?" Lexa asked "I'm not an experiment Clarke, so you need to be sure"

"I'm not sure, all I know is I can't get you out my head, I feel safe when you're near me and I've never felt like this about anyone before let alone a girl, I've always thought I was straight and I've never had feelings for a girl until now" Clarke said looking straight into Lexa's eyes "Kissing you…that…that felt right"

Lexa smiled wide looking at Clarke

"Well we see how this goes and we work out what this means together"

"Can we just keep it between us at the minute please?" Clarke asked, she didn’t want to offend Lexa but she was definitely not ready to go public either.

"Off course" Lexa smiled "Can I kiss you again?"

Clarke smiled leaning in and letting their lips touch again, Lexa jumped apart hearing the front door bang shut and Abby announcing she was home.

"Okay then, so I'm going to go, I will text you" Lexa said giving Clarke a quick peck, "Take your pain killers and try and get some sleep"

"Bye" Clarke smiled

Clarke lay just looking at the ceiling; she turned to her left picking up a picture of herself and Jake.

"Miss you dad, need one of our father daughter chats right about now" Clarke sighed wiping away some tears.

Abby appeared at the door.

"Hey" Clarke smiled putting the photo back "How was work?"

"Was work, how are you feeling?" Abby asked walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sore, tired, drained" Clarke smiled "Was just about to get some sleep"

"Night sweetie" Abby said getting up and kissing the top of Clarke's head.


End file.
